


HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSOBBYLY BE?

by PepsiCola_Queen



Series: these fics are jokes please dont judge them alongside my real ones [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A JOKE FIC FOR A FRIEND PLEASE DONT READ DEAR GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants some alone time with Cas so he sends Bobby to take Sam out for a movie. But, little did he know how much the two of them would enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSOBBYLY BE?

**Author's Note:**

> a super kawaii fic for a super special birthday girl!
> 
> i added some destiel in it just for you bri ;)
> 
> ***WARNING THIS IS A JOKE FIC FOR MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY I DONT REALLY SHIP SAM/BOBBY ITS A HUGE JOKE PLEASE DONT READ THIS THINKING ITS SERIOUS THANKS***

"Bobby?"

The disgruntled hunter looked up from his research to see the elder Winchester looming above him. Whatever this was about, he certainly did not have time for it. He was too busy trying to clean up their mess and figure out how to stop the damn apocalypse. 

"Whadd'ya want? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Dean shifts at his harsh tone and causes a pile of books to come toppling down. He rushes to pick them up after Bobby gives him the dirtiest look his tired face could muster. 

"I think," The Winchester starts after he's registered that it's okay to speak, "I think Sammy needs a day off." He gestures towards his younger brother in the kitchen, and just a mention of the boy sends a jolt to Bobby's heart. "Would you mind taking him somewhere?"

This struck Bobby to be quite odd. "And why do I gotta be the one to rustle him around?"

"Because," Dean states, his voice growing stern, "I have some work to do with Cas. You're free, so you're taking him."

Dean turns to walk upstairs, but Bobby wheels over in front of him before he can leave. "And where exactly am I supposed to take the kid? It's not like he's been itching for Disneyworld or a stroll in the park."

Dean sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "You like movies, right? Take him there!" And with that, the stubborn kid trucks away, leaving Bobby confused and alone. It takes him a moment before he finally gives in and rolls himself over to the kitchen door.

"Hey son?"

Sam replies with a muffled "mhmm?"

"Feel like seein' a movie?"

\---

Bobby cannot believe anyone could convince him into this. The young Winchester was of course thrilled at the thought of taking a break, let alone going out and having fun. What confused the matured hunter was why out of all things he was seeing this. Bobby and Sam stood in front of a bright orange movie poster, the only details being a pair of bright, shining eyes and a bushy, yellow moustache.

"Remind me again why we're seein' a flick meant for five-year-olds?"

He looks up at the younger man and Sam just shrugs. "I never really got to have a childhood, so I never got to see these kinds of movies. Plus," he paused, admiring the poster fondly, "I always was into Dr. Seuss."

Bobby just shakes his head and wheels over to the ticket booth.  
"Two adult tickets for The Lorax," He grunts at the teenage employee. As he practically rips the tickets from the guys hands, Bobby thinks about how only the young Winchester could get him to do something like this. And as annoyed as he was that he had to spend the next two hours surrounded by screaming brats, a part of him felt something different knowing he'd also be sitting next to Sam. Something pleasant and inviting. Bobby tried to shake away his thoughts when they started to become a little raunchy, reminding himself he was at a children's movie. Sam left to go get popcorn while Bobby located the theater. Once he found it he called for his companion, and together they strolled in through the doors to a new world of wonder.

They found seats all the way in the back and were surprised at how empty the room was. Only a select few were scattered across the seats, but it still gave the pair a decent amount of privacy. The movie didn't take long after that to start. It began a little slow, but Bobby had to admit that for a children's movie it wasn't half bad. But, not until the flashbacks was Bobby really captivated. The Once-Ler's thin frame, his lanky arms, his creative soul, the way that his hair moved in the breeze...it all reminded him of Sam. 

He was so mesmerized by the swift animation mixed with Ed Helms' charming tone that he almost didn't register that his hand was moving closer down towards his crotch. Bobby slowly unbuttoned his cargo shorts and flashed his head around to make sure Sam wasn't looking. Sam, though, was just as captivated by the animated villain’s raven locks and wouldn't even have cared if Lucifer stalked in right now. Perfect. Bobby began palming himself through his hello kitty laced panties. He rubbed back and forth and left and right and was almost going to hold off on the rest, but that's when the musical number kicked in.

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally." 

Bobby just couldn't take it any longer and plunged his hand down into his leopard print thong and began stroking like his life depended on it. Hell, it might as well. This was going to be the single greatest release of his life.

"Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature) that every single creature knows,"

Bobby's mind flooded with images of Sam dressed in the Once-Ler's hipster apparel. He imagined Sam chopping down Truffulas, making pancakes for bears and selling thneeds with the power of music. Bobby had never been this horny in his life. Not even when he dreamt that John and the boys gangbanged him in the back of an Urban Outfitters.

"All the customers are buying, and the money is multiplying!"

Bobby could feel he was getting close, though he never wanted this moment to end. The dreamy voice melting all around him was almost enough to set him off. That is, until he feels another hand join his around his groin. Bobby tilts his head to see Sam, flushed and sweaty and pulling on his meat stick as well. It was the most glorious sight Bobby's ever seen. 

"How bad...how bad can this possibly be?" 

Bobby can feel the last syllable of the song vibrate throughout his body before he ejaculates, screaming and panting and begging for more release as his liquid falls onto the seat infront of him, sticky and oh so gorgeous. Bobby is still basking in the sunlight of his orgasm when Sam tilts the hunters head to face his and licks around the outside if his mouth before plunging his tongue in. 

Sam pulls and pulls at his erection as he slides his squishy organ throughout Bobby's cavern of mystery. The older hunter reaches to stuff his joystick into his chastity belt and then goes for Sam's. This easily becomes too much for the youngin' and he spills his seed everywhere around him, though most falls into the popcorn bucket. After riding it all out, he looks lazily over at Bobby, a hazy look in his eyes, and squeezes his hand. Bobby sheds a single tear as all of his dreams are put into place.

\---

When Bobby and Sam walk in after being kicked out of the cinema and getting fined for public nudity, they are greeted by a number of broken household appliances and the sound of a scuffle upstairs. “Demon?” Sam asks nervously and whips his head around to face the older man. Bobby shrugs and glances up at the staircase. The new lovers make their way up to the guest bedroom expecting a fight scene and are instead greeted by the other Winchester's bare arse and the moaning of an angel. 

"Thanks for the nightmares, bro." Sam awkwardly starts after shielding his eyes. Dean and Cas immediately stop and share a look before the angel snaps and the pair appear fully clothed before Bobby and Sam.

"Uhh, hey Sammy." Dean scratches absently at the back of his head. "'Didn't expect you guys to be back so early."

"'Work to do' my ass," Bobby chimes in. Dean glares at the paralyzed man while Cas just tries to look everywhere but at anyone. Dean opens his mouth to come up with some kind of witty retort, but sees the state Bobby and Sam are in and addresses that instead. 

"What in the name of holy hell happened to you two?" He gets a sideways glare from Cas for his poor wording.

"Oh, this?" Bobby looks down at the stains on their clothing as he hooks a thumb below his tight red speedo. Sam grabs a hold of his other hand and interlocks their fingers as Dean's eyes grow wide. "I guess you could say we're Once-Sluts now."


End file.
